


萧萧

by InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY/pseuds/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY
Summary: 李萧萧五十二岁继位，五十八岁梦见白鱼鱼骨搭建的囚笼，自愿为囚可获长生。她下令让心腹带兵在清江上搜寻白鱼踪迹，将其逼至内陆，化形为人，有张漂亮的脸。白鱼缺水，精血日渐衰微，逃往故乡，是雪原上一块冰湖。他不知冰湖已成夜沼，吸收阳光，沼面上白骨沉浮，开出长满皴纹的花朵状黏膜。白鱼经受八方攻击，不得已飞上空中，被黄铜大弩射出十二根箭矢洞穿，跌入沼泽。
Kudos: 2





	萧萧

肖战下山时仍然年轻，身形瘦长，脚掌却很小，显得轻盈，骨骼蓄满风。山上有很多女人，谋划着养育绝顶刺客，但他离开她们。下山那天他看见白鱼游过山腰，绵密咒语擦破耳垂。就要下雨，闪电是夜空的裂隙，白鱼游进裂隙，不见踪影。那些咒语从此反复出现，暗暗诵读时可以止血，肖战很感激。  
他计划划船渡过清江，去到蛰州。下山前他询问姑姑，哪里可以安身。姑姑认为蛰州很不错，小地方节奏慢，适合过一种舒服的生活。肖战表示赞同，他并不知道很多城市，实际上他只知道长安。于是问，长安怎么样。姑姑回答，很不好，不要去。来到河岸，师姐留下一条渔舟，船头放着一捆桃花。师姐答应借船给他，同时告诫，不要在雨天渡过清江。你是孱弱的刺客，自然环境于你而言不讲道理，务必小心。肖战点头，想到一种情况，询问师姐，如果下雨时我正在渡江，要怎么办。师姐说，这很倒霉，我也没办法。不过不用担心，不知则不罪，不是一个性质。  
肖战撑船，空气潮湿。他之所以离开骊山，是因为职业瓶颈。刺客难做。刺客出手，应当有百分之百的把握，但他总会选择冒险。看起来是选择，其实只有一个选项。比如现在，他知道要下雨，仍然解下系着渔舟的绳子，抽出一枝桃花绾头发。竹篙拨开江水，潮气沾湿睫毛，肖战仰起头，眼睛很漂亮。雨水落在发顶，船头被石头磕了一下，肖战屏住呼吸，看到两岸边缘的江水卷起来，逐渐升高，在头顶合拢。他闻见温暖而腐烂的菌类气味，头顶的水流温度升高，一条甬道在眼前展开，肖战却感到困倦。他想要离开，又觉得没什么大碍，就这样朝远方驶去，会有什么样的危险呢。他少有作为刺客的自觉，听见背后有东西撞过来，垂危地回头，一口棺材擦着江水飞来，他被吞没。而棺材落到水上，顺着江水平稳地漂流。  
棺材里有一个女孩，自言是公主，姓李名萧，将来会当皇帝。后又改口是叠字，叫李萧萧，可以唤她萧萧。肖战躺在棺材里，迷茫但礼貌地说，萧萧。李萧萧说，我专程来找你，你要护送我一段，这是去往长安的路。我父亲是陵王，死在流放路上，女人当皇帝就会防着女人，她知道女人同样可怕。天后在追杀我，我很危险。肖战有很多问题，但觉得无关紧要。他说，姑姑认为长安不怎么样，希望我不要去。李萧萧说，你姑姑很聪明。  
棺材并未严密封装，一道闪电划过，他们看见彼此的脸。两人沉默了一番。李萧萧说，你好漂亮。肖战说，那很好，我不知道自己长什么样子。李萧萧有些黯然，低声自语，像我一样漂亮。肖战问，我要怎么护送你。萧萧说，在危险的时候。闪电过后是暴雨，雨水倒悬生长，敲打棺木，是鹿角和海藻一样的雨水，透明而有形状。萧萧说，我们依然在隧道中，雨下得这样大，等到把隧道灌满，我就死了。肖战问，谁来杀你。萧萧说，天。天来杀我，天后的天。有时她能操纵自然，操纵人们的命运。肖战说，你认为我有办法？李萧萧说，我找天师算的，你运气好，我借你的光。肖战说，你这话很难接。他敲敲头顶的棺木说，很难讲运气好。李萧萧说，但我选你。他们听见第一枚沉重的雷声，江水围成的隧道里回声冲撞，击在棺木上。肖战捞过萧萧，把她固定在自己胸前，而用匕首刺进棺木，稳住身体。雷声滚落几重，棺材浮萍般摆荡，肖战的头发已经散开，桃花枝子硌着腰。李萧萧把自己缩起来，后背微微打颤，口中喃喃，是天师曾授的咒语。肖战怕她咬舌头，并着两根手指塞进萧萧口中。雨声渐渐零落，肖战闻见萧萧身上有过熟的荔枝气味，相信她是一位公主，公主总有过熟的水果。肖战说，雨停了。李萧萧没有说话，痴痴地去摸他的长发，里面夹杂几片揉皱的桃花瓣。肖战说，可能真是我运气不错。李萧萧掬起一把头发擦眼泪，含糊地“嗯”。  
李萧萧把棺材开一个缝，说，水退去了。肖战说，那我可以走了？萧萧说，还没有到长安。肖战说，你为什么要去长安。萧萧纠正，是“回”。除了长安我无处可回，我是未来的皇帝，必须驻守长安。肖战略有费解，长安值得？萧萧说，长安于我有恩惠，于我耗费时间，不问值不值，只是认命。又在讲玄学……肖战单手盖住眼睛，你可饶了我吧。棺内黑暗，结构严密，但隧道的气味还是渗进来，李萧萧忽然掀开棺材板，大肆呕吐。阳光骤然刺破眼皮，肖战挡着眼睛坐起来，拍拍萧萧的后背。萧萧说，是一种很久远的恶心，没有我的时候，就有这种恶心，整个人被泡在里面。但是……你怎么没有反应？肖战说，我脾气好。他捞着李萧萧的腰，足尖在水上点了点，另一只脚掂起棺材盖，把它扣了回去。李萧萧眼前模糊地转了转，两人已经坐在棺木上头，鼻腔中有腥甜的水汽。肖战说，你如果真的会死，岂不是早就死了。虽不知你说的天后是谁，但她可能不打算杀你。李萧萧诧异，你竟不知天后。又说，你不明白，这是对我的考验，如若我能扛过这一路，才有死在她手上的资格。你是去长安送死？肖战感到离奇。你想跑？萧萧斜眼看他。那不能，肖战说。来都来了。  
傍晚的时候，萧萧说，咱们还是进去吧。肖战听见前方依稀有人声喧闹，一位不甚称职的刺客认为这是合适的观察机会。他说，你会不会隐身。萧萧：哈？肖战说，想象我们躺在棺材里，棺材在白鱼肚子里，这是姑姑教过的隐身方法，应当可以使用。白鱼？白鱼长什么样？萧萧问。肖战语塞，他忘了萧萧没有见过白鱼，也就无从想象。萧萧眨眨眼，又隔着袖子揉了揉，她看见眼前的刺客一身黑衣碎成布片，露出大块银白的鱼鳞，身形骤然广大如潮，腹部洁白柔软，正是白鱼形貌。尾鳍缓缓摆荡，倏地飞上天空。萧萧讶然，凝神一看，仍然是肖战站在那里，眼睛微微眯起，角膜融化阳光。隐身的时候，萧萧很不舒服，同世界有不断变幻的隔膜，光线折射两道才能返回眼睛，成像时显得怪异。而肖战很平静，似乎早已习惯。他们看到脚底的江水泛起淡红，袖箭一样的小鱼在水中飞奔，远处有个皮筏子，上面扎着个巨大的稻草人，脑袋是羊皮吹起来的，里面放着一盏油灯。再往前，能看到阿尔塔人在水中嬉戏，赤身裸体，半身彩绘。第一个阿尔塔人回头，肖战忽然抱住李萧萧，一头扎进棺材，扣上盖子。  
如果第一个人能看到我们，那么所有人都能。第一个回头的人，她恰恰能看到。肖战按着李萧萧的背，两人伏在棺材里，他念了个口诀，棺材沉入水中。李萧萧惊讶，怎么早不念？肖战叹气，这是自用的咒语，我不愿它有效果，对棺材有效果，这成什么了。他摇摇头，很无奈的样子，又有些不解。萧萧笑起来，手指勾住肖战的头发，她很喜欢这些头发。天师没有说错，这位是自己人，祝愿他一生顺顺利利，平安健康。水诀令棺材在水底的蕨类中穿行，且并不从缝隙渗透，隐约能听到阿塔尔人在岸上欢歌。他们把色彩浓郁的精油滴入水中，具有致幻效果，能闻见傲慢的花果香，奔放而馥郁。真香啊，李萧萧感叹，看着肖战的脸说，你好漂亮，和我一样漂亮。她流下眼泪，手指颤抖着前伸，想要摸肖战的腰，却忽然被握住。肖战微微闭上眼睛，眼中有悲悯划过，像一滴清泪。他一一抚摸过萧萧五指指纹，人类的指纹是一座座难言的迷宫，人们有时靠点燃凤凰眼珠生成火焰，灼烧指纹用以更改宿命。他说，萧萧，你不要这样。不是，不是，李萧萧在逼仄的棺椁中张开双臂。阿塔尔人的精油并非遮蔽了什么，而是剥落了什么，她最终抱住肖战，而他没有像白鱼一样游走。  
水面上降下深红的灯，阿塔尔人的愿望太过沉重，难以漂浮水上。一点红色透进来，肖战的眼皮一片热烫。萧萧抬起头说，好热。她像在哭诉，觉得肖战身体凉快，更加紧紧抱着不放。还应该做些什么，欲念远不止此，但她不知道要怎么做，只是用小腿在肖战身上摸索，划过腰线臀线。胸口相贴，心跳像一泵一泵的火车蒸汽。你是否听说过那些矿工的故事，在火车的终点站是一座矿山，矿工们戴着黄铜项链，中间坠着小镜，盖子上贴一张美丽的肖像，凑近了看，是刺客的脸。阿塔尔人的欢歌舞乐愈加清晰，不是汉语字节，而近似求偶的鸟。萧萧喉头涌出一股鲜血，顺着嘴唇流到肖战的锁骨上。她扯开对方的腰带，顺着脊柱摸上去，紧紧压着肖战，想要把自己融进去。肖战抹了把袖子，露出腕骨，另一只手捏开萧萧下颌，把手腕塞进去让她咬住。萧萧发出混沌的呜咽，她听到薄而脆的碎裂声响。等一切都平息，肖战已经很疲惫，他近乎本能地拍了拍萧萧的后背，说，睡吧。  
萧萧清早起来，棺材盖是开的，肖战打坐冥想，手里握着一条烤鱼，串在树枝上。见她醒来，睁眼递过去。气氛很尴尬，萧萧小口吃鱼，偷看肖战。今天是十五，月亮圆一次，晚上可以看看。肖战说。很明显，没话找话。萧萧舒一口气，谋划路途。他们即将到达长安，今晚会经过涂峡，传闻中最险峻的峡谷。水势本就湍急，且水面下暗礁丛生，急流回旋。黄色精石垒成嶙峋峭壁，两岸之间极为狭窄，走不了大船。这一天两人相安无事，肖战用苇叶编织虾笼，捞到几团青虾，连壳一起嚼碎吃掉，也分给萧萧一把。萧萧摘下项链中间的坠子，从里面点出一本悬浮的沈宋诗集来读。肖战瞧过来，萧萧便把书页倾斜，让他看的方便。真好看，看不懂。肖战诚恳评价。  
暮色上浮，柔和的橙红色光辉涂满天幕，肖战躺在水面上，像一段温暖的桥。这是一位刺客的放纵时刻，肌肉松懈，眼皮阖起，能被随便什么人杀死。萧萧坐在棺材里，看着他的面庞被流光装饰，又摸摸自己的脸，哀伤地闭上眼睛。水道转个弯，肖战的身体顺着水流漂移，水势愈加湍急，他的手脚和面孔在水中时隐时现。鞋子已经脱掉，洁净的脚掌像透明鱼鳍。出来，肖战说。萧萧一怔，跳出棺材，肖战用红色绸带将二人的腰束在一起，在她口中插一根苇杆。水流崔嵬飞迅，萧萧艰难地呼吸，那口棺材一头撞在暗礁上，木屑四散，有几片凛冽地割过来，在脸上划出血痕。两岸峭壁缓缓合拢，嵌在石头里的黄精发出挤压破碎的气泡声，议论不速之客。夜色自深处滴落，肖战和萧萧被浪潮抛接，浊白浪花在身下卷舒，嘴唇紧抿，颅骨嗡嗡作响。眼睛进水，角膜干涩疼痛，萧萧紧紧抱住肖战，只盼这段路途赶紧过去。一片模糊的视野中，她看见月亮升起来，月光吞没峡谷，灌进崖壁和江水，灌进她的口鼻和肺泡。呛水与窒息一同来临，肌肉不受制地收缩，萧萧想要咳嗽，喉头涌出腥甜，又被月光稀释，是冰凉的金属涩味，几乎要割伤舌头。好大、好圆的月亮，濒死时萧萧感叹，整洁而优美，像一个剥夺呼吸的梦。于是她不知道肖战吻了她，一个不含任何色情意味的吻，命运的指纹在水中晕开，如棉线松散，两根线头轻轻触碰。这个吻重构她的呼吸，萧萧睁开眼睛，有什么庞大动物游过峡谷的一方天空，而手上触觉忽然消失。  
那是天后的月亮，萧萧说。  
如果你喜欢，就去抢回来。肖战眼神淡薄。  
我做不到。萧萧很平静。  
可以试试。先活下去，然后试试。  
萧萧不再说话。  
两人进入更宽广的江流，长安城显出轮廓。萧萧已经安全，有资格赴天后的死。他们在水面离散，天空中亮起醺然明灭的大星。分别前肖战从腕骨中抽出一把匕首交给萧萧，萧萧看着他的背影叫他姐姐，没有说谎。她将匕首刺进腕骨，鲜血顺着手臂滴入江水。有了姐姐赠予的武器，说不准真的可以活下去。  
肖战来到蛰州，感到合适。二十天后传来故事，月乐公主自陵州去往长安，途中杀害了自己流落民间的亲生哥哥。或是因陵王已死，天后最终留下李萧儿。没有错，她只撒过一个谎，关于自己的名字。于茶楼听完整出传奇，宵禁鼓声响彻蛰州，肖战慢慢走回家。一轮青白色月亮已经升起，伫立凝视，手腕隐隐作痛。他猜测自己仍会去往长安，或是回到长安，咬文嚼字是一种恶习，值得警惕。

**Author's Note:**

> 李萧萧五十二岁继位，五十八岁梦见白鱼鱼骨搭建的囚笼，自愿为囚可获长生。她下令让心腹带兵在清江上搜寻白鱼踪迹，将其逼至内陆，化形为人，有张漂亮的脸。白鱼缺水，精血日渐衰微，逃往故乡，是雪原上一块冰湖。他不知冰湖已成夜沼，吸收阳光，沼面上白骨沉浮，开出长满皴纹的花朵状黏膜。白鱼经受八方攻击，不得已飞上空中，被黄铜大弩射出十二根箭矢洞穿，跌入沼泽。


End file.
